


That's Christmas To Me

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best friends had been snowed in, in Paris, and makes the most of it by cuddling in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate and Christmas movies on the telly. But of course Christmas is the time to tell the truth and Marco can’t help telling Ezequiel exactly how passionately he feels for him. Maybe the Argentine can still surprise him after all these years?</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Christmas To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogue1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/gifts).



> Ugh I am behind on everything and it's Christmas tomorrow... I spend the entire day cleaning the house and cooking stuff for tomorrow... I am so close to collapsing of tiredness but I'll soldier on until I get to post this story, then I'll go to bed and sleep before cooking all day tomorrow... Anyways go day 23!!!!
> 
> For Rogue, because I know how much you love these two knuckleheads <3
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFjdfjrtf1Q

Marco had been painfully aware about his feelings for Ezequiel for quite some time, but had feared the reaction from the argentine if he told him, so he didn’t, and bottled up feelings was not Marco’s strong suit.

So when it started to snow, he drove straight to Pocho’s house. He didn’t know why, but when he heard about the possible snowstorm ahead, all he wanted was to be in Pocho’s arms.

Driving past the sleeping Paris, he felt nervous, like something major was about to happen. But with two days to Christmas, it was the time of miracles so maybe Ezequiel wouldn’t react too badly to his confession, if he actually decided to tell him.

“Marco? It’s 11 pm? What are you doing here?” Ezequiel asked as he opened the door in his pyjamas.

“Uhm… There’s a snowstorm coming and I didn’t feel like staying at home?” Marco asked softly as Ezequiel stepped aside and let him inside.

“You are impossible; you know that?” Ezequiel said with a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah… Look, I really just didn’t want to be alone tonight…” Marco was staring at the floor, just like he had since Pocho took his coat a couple of seconds prior.

“Okay, you can stay!” Pocho smiled at him, making his knees go all wobbly.

“Yay?” Marco lifted his eyebrow teasingly.

“Shut up before I change my mind and kick you back out into the cold.” Ezequiel smiled cheekily.

“Oh shush it, you!!” Marco smiled brighter as they walked into the living room. 

Sitting down together on the couch, they turned on a crappy Christmas movie and fell asleep in each other’s arms in an instant. 

The next morning, they woke up to snow covering every part of the outside world, including the roads.

“Well it looks like you are staying here for Christmas.” Pocho smiled and kissed the top of Marco’s head.

Half an hour later they were sitting around the small kitchen table eating leftover Panettone that Marco had brought from his house the day before. It didn’t quite taste like it did in Italy, but it still tasted like home and Christmas.

Ezequiel smiled at him and he felt his stomach drop. This was it. This was the time to tell him.

“Uhm…” Marco didn’t get to utter much as the smile turned into a frown, Ezequiel’s eyes looked worried.

“Are you okay?” Ezequiel took Marco’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles.

“Yeah I’m fine… Pocho… I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while now, but I’ve been so scared that you’d think I was crazy and hate me, but since it’s Christmas I thought it’s time to tell you the truth. I love you… Not like friend love you, but full on in love with you love you…” Marco didn’t dare to look at his best friend.

“I know.” Ezequiel squeezed his hand gently, making Marco look up in surprise.

“You do? How?” Marco was confused. Maxwell had told him that he was being were obvious to everyone but Ezequiel, so how could he know?

“Marco, you have been my best friend for years, I know when stuff is bothering you, so I figured it out a while ago. I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready to tell me, because I didn’t want to push you into anything you weren’t comfortable with. I love you too by the way.” The way he said it sounded so calm that Marco barely heard it.

“YOU LOVE ME!?” Marco exclaimed loudly so Ezequiel shut him up with a soft kiss.

“Yes, I have for years actually.” Ezequiel smiled and Marco felt his heart grow warm.

They spend the rest of the day with trying out wacky Christmas traditions, trying to create their own, and when the sun went down, they dug their way outside.

Standing in the middle of nothing with snow all around them, they tried their final Christmas tradition, lighting Globos. Globos were like Chinese lanterns floating in the cold winter air as Pocho and Marco was huddled together smiling from ear to ear.

 

That’s what Christmas came to mean to them. Happiness, love and lights.

**Author's Note:**

> The small mentions of both Argentine and Italian Christmas traditions, (Globos/Panettone) was found here:
> 
> Argentina: http://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/argentina.shtml  
> Italy: http://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/italy.shtml
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I listened to this song while writing and it's stuck in my head yay!!! https://soundcloud.com/riot-child/my-bae)


End file.
